Operation Embryo
by WarriorOfRovac
Summary: First Chronicle of Virtual Jurassic Park
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Contains scenes of an adult nature 

Prologue: The rain buckets down, crashing into the flourishing, emerald green, dense foliage, it is bitter, gloomy and dank, the blinking red and green lights on the enclosure fences signalling everything is fine are barely observable through the darkness, the brachiosaurs sing softly over the lagoon, no noise from the raptors or the t-rex, all is tranquil at Jurassic park.

Chapter One – Welcome to Jurassic park.

The rain collided with the temporary metal sheeting erected over the east wing of the Visitor's Centre, the structure was being supported by at least 4 hefty, robust 4 metal columns, underneath the eyesore was a tired, weary Ingen Worker, he was patiently and systematically repairing some big gaping holes in the roof, made by a recent thunderstorm, when he had finished and was satisfied that it was done to Hammond's standards, instead of venturing into the belting rain, he nipped over to a emergency trap door in the roof, opened it, dropped down into the warm, Lobby of the visitors centre and then replaced the door, locked and bolted it, before hurrying of to the garage where he could catch the others workers on their way back to the mainland, his job was done for the day.

The Visitor's centres doors were locked and bolted tight, the same with the windows, preventing the icy cold wind from penetrating the lobby, the lobby itself was deserted like one of those crappy 1970's western movies just before the bad guys turn up for a final showdown, of course this was not going to happen here, for two reasons, one cowboys are dead and unless Hammond was planning to clone one, they were going to stay like that, thank you very much and then of course two, Jurassic park was very respectable and the only showdowns you would see would be the ones between Nedry and the vending machine, that had his favourite food but just didn't like Dennis, which of course was why the workers put those particular foods in there, if not to watch Nedry get frustrated but for the sheer humour and to see who won the bet of how long it would take him to try and kick the resistant glass in, which would of course send everyone into hysterics, mainly because he take a run and it and result in being bounced off, landing on his big ass and sliding off down the corridor.

But in this case, the lobby was about to get a treat a phone rang, and a set of doors opened, Kate was on duty, now everyone liked Kate, why, because she was a tall, brunette which a gorgeous face, but the staff were not so much attracted to the face, it was more the chest area where she sported a great pair of double D tits, Now Kate had a thing for wearing low cut tops, the men of course were always dropping items like pens or pencils, Kate would bend down then HEY HEY, cleavage time, But however the men may dream she is always playing hard to get, sure she may let you touch sometimes but that is it, no sex at all, but if she did give the men what they wanted Nedry, would not get a look in, I mean who the hell would do him, a triceratops did once, well try that is, most likely because he is so fat that well they assumed he was one of them, now she may or may not know this but when the guys are not fantasising about her or making her bend over, they are secretly watching her on cameras set up in her room and it is always a pleasure when her top comes off and she soaps herself down groping her giant, busty……… back to the story.

The phone persisted to ring, so Kate broke out into a run, her tits bouncing up and down in front of her, it was a bloody miracle she could see in front of them, reaching the phone she picked it up and said in her luxuriant, sweet seductive voice " Jurassic Park Visitors Centre, How may I help you, certainly sir, I am directing you through to Hammond's office now, then she placed the phone down sat on her chair behind her desk and started to type a document up onto the computer.

Hammond's auditorium was elaborate, decorated with lavish furniture and rich red wallpaper. The old man was sitting on a couch, hunched over a small document in his hands, his forehead wrinkled with age and concentration. In his voice that spoke of years of unrivalled ambition and hope, he read slowly. NOTE- all credit for this poem goes to Gerry Harding on the VJP board. I included because Hammond thought it would be a nice touch. Hope you don't mind Harding (:

"Did you ever imagine a place you could go?  
Where what you see is more than a show,  
a special place that is one of a kind,  
something so great that it blows your mind.  
A place where something special has been done,  
a place for animals that have been long gone.

Through complicated processes and techno means,  
A different kind of process that combines genes,  
To produce the creatures that make children dream,  
And puts in their eyes that special gleam.  
We're making dinosaurs, something never tried before,  
a spectacular sight that makes people hit the floor.  
The Tyrannosaurus, the Velociraptor and many more,  
they all can be seen past our great wooden door.

Take the Safari Tour, and than you will see,  
behind the fences running free,  
many types of dinosaurs, fifteen species in all,  
such a sight, it will leave guests in awe.  
The major theme of this park is a high-tech zoo,  
don't be fooled, there are other attractions too,  
A laboratory tour, and a river-ride,  
with the security here, no guest need hide.  
Our equipment is in place and all expenses are paid,"

He paused, savouring the last line as if it was the crowning moment of his years of hardship.

"Welcome To Jurassic Park, please enjoy your stay."

He broke into a smile.


	2. Operation Embryo

Chapter two – Operation Embryo

Nedry's room was dark and dreary, and the walls covered with Star Trek and Xena posters. Nedry was lying outstretched on his bed, a mass of excess flesh with a distinctly unsettling look on his face. He grinned once in the darkness, and then pulled out a sheaf of notes from under his bed, flicked through intently.

From:  
Lewis Dodgson

Mr. Nedry,  
I am very pleased we could arrange the meeting and that you were able to attend so promptly. As always, it was a pleasure to meet with you and lay at rest my concerns about our project.

Nedry sneered. Dodgson could be so slimy.

Our boat is arriving at the dock every day at 18:00, leaving at 19:00. We request you reach our deadline for Operation Embryo by next week. The investors of Biosyn are getting concerned. We cannot afford a delay.

Sincerely,  
Lewis Dodgson

Nedry sighed irritably. No one trusted him to get anything right. Hammond and Arnold, the Park's technician, always thought he was screwing something up with the system, and Dodgson was worried that Nedry wouldn't make the deadline.

But all that was going to change. He was going to get what he deserved at last. Money, and lots of it. He'd had enough of Ingen and the Jurassic Park project. Lots of work had been heaped on to him, debugging countless files, starting new programmes, creating entirely new types of software. It was a hell of a job, and he got virtually no help from anyone else, and he was expected to do it all by a rapidly approaching deadline and on, what he thought was, a pretty mediocre salary. So when Dodgson approached him with a proposition that promised a lot of financial reward, he was more than happy to oblige with any form of treachery.

His phone rang. He picked it up and heard Arnold's voice on the other end/  
"Dennis, what the hell is happening to the auto-food dispensers?"  
"Dunno", Dennis yawned, "What are they doing?"  
"I'll tell you what they're doing", Arnold snapped, "They keep shutting off and powering down. The damn Dinos are starving and we have to go around manually shutting the feeders back on!"

A sly smile appeared on Nedry's fat features. He wondered if anyone realized that he'd screwed up the system on purpose, so that if things went wrong that he'd be the only one who could fix it. It was, in a way, his trademark or his graffiti tag.  
"That's Harding's problem, not mine", was all he said.  
"No, it's your bloody problem too", Arnold shouted, "You designed the software, you get your fat ass down here and fix it. A bunch of starving Dinos will cause more trouble than a well-fed one. What if the Rex goes on a rampage and Muldoon has to go in and tranq it? He won't be happy".  
"Alright, alright, I'll come down now. Jesus", Nedry put the phone down.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mangled up candy bar that he'd managed to wrestle free from the vending machine after an exhausting and, to everyone else at least, amusing hour. He chewed on it thoughtfully. He was fed up with this place, he was fed up with the staff, he was fed up with the Dinosaurs and most of all he was fed up with John Hammond.

He stood up and crossed to the window, watching the rain pound endlessly onto the glass. There was a flash of lightning followed by the crack of thunder nearby. Far away, as if in answer, he heard a deep-throated roar that made him shudder and chilled his bones to the marrow.


	3. Introducing Baby Rex

Chapter 3 – Introducing baby rex

The tyrannosaurus was agitated, spinning in circles, delivering painful deafening, roars, the game wardens and the workers safely behind the electric fences had the tranq guns ready, aiming high, for the head. She bellowed, raising her nightmarish head and displaying her monstrous fangs. She lashed her six-metre tail and stomped, the earth shuddering under each footfall. Muldoon ahead of the group shouted fire, simultaneously the guns cracked, banged and spitted out tranquillisers, they hurtled across the night sky before coming to rest in the rex's neck, Muldoon shouted "HOLD IT, SHE'S GOING" before their eyes the rex swayed and fell crashing to the floor just as a flash of lightening field the sky.  
"OKAY SHE'S OUT, LETS WORK QUICKLY MEN" Muldoon ordered, the Ingen workers move forward, one rushed off to the side, where a black box was, he flipped it open and turned off the electricity to the rex paddock, then went back to join the group, they pulled out big heavy duty screw drivers and loosened the bolts of the fences, when they had finished a crane came forward and lifted the fence high and out of reach. Then a rustling started behind the workers, 5 minutes and a forklift burst through the foliage carrying a big crate, it moved slowly forward before settling just beyond the fence, "TASERS GET READY, GATE KEEPER MOVE FORWARD" the gate keeper mover cautiously forward, climbed onto the crate and pulled up the door, the baby rex rushed out, Geoffrey the gate keeper went flying, the tasers shooting, one hit and the rex was out cold, "Are u okay" Muldoon said to Geoffrey "fine, bloody fine", "okay they should be awake soon lets get the fence back in place" shouted Muldoon.  
Back at the lodge all was quiet, everybody slept oblivious to the activity outside, never knowing about the workers of the night, in nedry's room he was snoring, a greedy smile on his face and a candy bar clenched in his podgy hand.

The next day, the rain persisted, still beating down on the buildings and bounding down into the outside undergrowth the sky was a gloomy, depressing grey, Hammond stared miserably out of the windows in his office, that overlooked the entire park, the roads were deserted, the tour cruisers safely in the garage, the animals waking up after a peaceful rest, lucky bastards Hammond thought as he saw a large boat and several helicopters on the horizon on their way to the island, Hammond was in a foul mood, today he had a short fuse, and the weather was making it no better, you bunch of lucky, lucky bastards that's what Hammond was thinking, but who could blame him, those workers leaving in the afternoon, having a peaceful, undisturbed night and then returning to the island bright and fresh for the next day of work, but Hammond had no peaceful night, he was woke up at 3 in the morning, alarms sounding, ringing thought the building, he couldn't get outside fast enough, if there was a fire he wasn't going to stick around, huddled outside in the freezing cold were the night crew, but that's not what pissed Hammond off, it was the reason for the alarms that did it, Nedry, if you could have bloody guessed, going to the vending machines for a early morning snack, and as usual trying to kick the glass in, before rebounding and shooting off down the corridor, it always bloody happens but this time he was to break tradition he goes right though the glass, sending the vending machine toppling over and crashing into the fire bell, of course we know it was him because he was lying right next to it, disorientated and scoffing down the sweets, it was lucky he moved or he would have got Hammond's walking stick impaled in his….. And that's why Hammond was in a foul mood, Nedry didn't like Hammond and Hammond despised Dennis so it's just one big happy family.

It was 8 in the morning, the rain showed no sign of stopping and he just received a answering phone message telling him Gennaro was coming over for a on site inspection, that was all he bloody needed, he turned away, away from his dreary life and stared at the video monitors, he flicked though and felt better when he saw the juvenile rex was in it paddock, he must congratulate the night time crew, Feeling a bit better he left his office and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Inside the control room there was constant activity, Arnold doing one thing but also having time to do something else and have a moan at any unsuspecting technician who happened to enter, and all the time what is Nedry be doing, nothing, absolutely bloody nothing "Don't you have anything to do" hissed Arnold "Nope not a thing" replied Dennis smugly " Not a thing, NOT A. You idiot, the bugs, over two hundred bugs in the systems and you have nothing to do, Jesus" that was the last straw, Dennis got up, no better yet heaved himself up, and stormed out of the room, flinging his lodge door open he picked up his portable phone and dialled " Dodgson, I've had enough, operation embryo happens tonight" then he hung up, pulling out a map of isla Nublar he followed a path with his fingers when it seemed he reached his destination he flung the map on his bed and left the room, a nasty devious grin on his face.


	4. Donald And Kate Sitting In A Tree

Chapter four - Donald and Kate sitting in a tree

Donald Gennaro looked entirely out of place on Isla Nublar. Wearing office clothing and with a briefcase in hand, even Hammond looked more suited to the environment than him, he clambered out of the helicopter and ducked down almost immediately, the pilot turned around "something the matter Donald" he asked "no, nothing and its mr Gennaro to you" There was something wrong with Donald, he was terrified he had promised him self that when he came to the island he would be brave, fearless, stare danger in the face, if a animal was to escape he would suck in his pride and rise to the occasion hoping to be the hero of the hour, but helicopters scared him and he know lost all his confidence, Gennaro was not scared of heights or the helicopter, he was scared of the blades, spinning that fast they could take someone's head off, mainly his, so he didn't want to stand straight, so he continued to bend until he reached the cars.  
The cars roared down the gravel path, slowed, stopped and waited and the two sets of gates were opened before continuing, they rounded a corner and towering above them was a brachiosaur eating sullenly from a tree, it took no notice of the car, but the person in the car took notice of it, he smiled and clapped his hands, rubbing them he stood up on his seat and shouted " WERE GOING TO BACK A FORTUNE WITH THIS PLACE" before returned to his silence for the rest of the drive.  
"Good morning Mr. Hammond", he smiled with forced graciousness as he stepped over the threshold of Jurassic Park's Visitor centre.  
"Ah, good morning my boy", Hammond reached out and shook his hand, "Right, let's get down to business immediately. I understand you and your investors have a few concerns about the park?"  
"Indeed. We feel there is a very serious safety issue about this island. Not only with keeping it covert but also with the animals themselves. We feel they pose a threat to potential visitors…"  
"Donald, how many times have we been over this, the park is sound? I don't care what the damn mathematician is saying, he's just spouting a load of fashionable techno-babble".  
Gennaro shook his head, exasperated, "This is not about you and your arguments with Malcolm. We need a investigation into the stability of the island".  
Hammond sighed, "So be it. Come inside, we'll start to plan our first tour of the island" They walked into the Visitors Centre and headed towards Hammond's office, although it took a while to get Gennaro to stop staring at the secretary. Which was of course Kate, and as usual wearing a low cut top, she was bending over poised reading a piece of paper showing Donald all she had, she looked up and seemed glad at the attention she was getting "umm. Mr Gennaro" Donald tore is eyes away for her midriff she was pointing in looked in that direction Hammond was laughing and pointing to his office.

Hammond unrolled a tour guide of the island and circled several places with a pen, "These are the places that are up and running and ready to show to the public. The others will be done in time for the grand opening next year". "Oh and don't mind Kate she's good at her job and a big hit with the men" he winked  
Gennaro noticed the wink and smiled then turned his attention to the map, "You're almost finished, he said, surprised.  
Hammond grinned like an eager child, "Yes, my boy, you see everything is in hand. Jurassic Park is stable. You worry too much. Far to much what could go wrong?"

In his room Nedry finalized his plans. Checking and rechecking the route, visualising his actions while eating a candy bar, then he reached into his pocket and produced a can of shaving cream. Not an expensive can. Mediocre shaving cream, but it was going to help him a great deal. It looked completely convincing. On the outside, and emitted shaving cream on the inside but its purpose was not that at all, He grinned and walked into the control room, ignoring Arnold's shouts. He sat in a corner on his own monitor, pulled out a heap of candy and drinks and started tapping away at the keys with dexterity. With a flourish he entered Whiterbt.objt and began to piece together the codes that would disable security at 6 o' clock in the evening. That would give him plenty of time. Just five more hours. Five more hours and Hammond would learn his mistake. Don't get cheap on Dennis Nedry.

"Right" Hammond was saying, " first of all we are going to the restaurant, it is lunchtime and I assume you are hungry, our chef has laid on Brazilian sea bass I believe, so why not better to test the food, to see if it is satisfactory to your standards", 10 minutes later they emerged Donald nursing a full stomach, " what's next" he said " I think a chat with the companies department and customer care, its in the lobby, Kate is in charge", Donald flung the door open and walking smartly and elegantly into the lobby, Hammond trailing behind, " Mr Hammond please report to the control room immediately" the loudspeaker said " sorry about this son, important, have fun with Kate don't get to close, she bites" Hammond laughed, Donald grinning sheepishly, Hammond nipped off through a side door, while Donald slid up to the front desk, " Kate" she looked up " I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions" his eyes began to wonder again, and she was bending over again. "Certainly" she said and smiled at Donald, Kate took an immediate liking to Donald and by the way he stared he did to " You are in charge of the complaints is that correct"  
"Yes, that is correct" all official talk, she thought she was getting hot and steamy,  
"What sort of complaints do you receive?" asked Donald keeping eye level with Kate.  
" Hardly any, because Jurassic Park is not open to visitors yet, but we do get the odd on from the workers."  
"Oh, what like?" He was getting interested  
"Feeding the raptors mostly, they are very worried after the incident where the worker was killed" Gennaro started to steam, glaring at Kate, Kate suddenly realised what she had done, she had gotten Hammond into trouble, he obliviously hadn't told Gennaro, Donald spun around on his heel Kate jumped up quickly in his ear, after a time, he smiled a little and gave a slight nod "Room 103" he said "6:00pm" and he marched off up the corridor and through the doors in which Hammond went.


	5. The Raptor Pen Tour

Chapter 5. – The Raptor Pen Tour

"HAMMOND" Hammond turned, Donald stormed through the door "Why didn't you tell me about this, raptor incident" Hammond looked down as if almost ashamed " You lead me to believe every thing was all right, no problems, every security system set up and you have the cheek to hide this information from me, I hope for your sake you have a explanation from withholding this, and it better be good" he hissed.  
"Hide it from you, of course I was going to tell you, when we got to the raptor paddock" he had of course no bloody intention of telling him. " I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but the incident happened over 3 months ago, we sorted out more precautions and cleared up the incident quickly, as I said nothing is wrong"  
" But it was wrong" Donald was beginning to look defeated he had jumped in head first and Hammond has a perfect excuse " you have problems.  
" Did dear boy, we did, and they're all sorted out, as I said before nothing is wrong with Jurassic park, now to the park shall we venture.  
"Yes" was all Gennaro said as he admitted defeat, behind them Dennis sniggered quietly and whispered to himself, "they may not have problems now, but in three hours they will" then he noticed Arnold was glaring at him, Dennis turned away, "God, did he hear, it doesn't matter I couldn't give a toss anymore, three hours and I will be 5 million dollars richer, three hours and Hammond and that slime ball Arnold will get everything coming to them, just they wait and see" and he slinked off to the vending machines. " First we shall go to see the Laboratory, Henry Wu our chief genetist is expecting us" Hammond led Donald down the heavily guarded corridors, though password doors, pass doors and fingerprint doors, HELLO MR HAMMOND, YOU ARE CLEARED TO ENTER said the state of the art machine before the door slid open, through the doors it was spotless, the was a low almost quite hiss, my other than that silence, the lab was deserted, all the workers were on their lunch break, the only noise other than the hiss, was of a pen scribbling on a piece of paper, the owner of the pen looked up as they entered, " ahh, Hammond, about time too, your late" Wu didn't seem that bothered, just a bit hyper " You're a bit energetic today, Henry, shall the tour commence" nods of approval from Henry and Donald " Right" Henry said leading the way " There is really not much to show you because the magic happens on isla sorna but I can show you some of our equipment" Donald nodded " right 10 million pounds worth of equipment here, 5 XMP version 9.0 Gene sequencers, as you know, the Genome would take up to two years to look at the entire Dna code by hand, these beauties cut the stand down in seconds, and virtual displays" he picked up a virtual reality headset " show the genetist the gaps in the code, we then use the complete Dna of a frog to fill in the missing parts, you with me so far" Donald nodded, " well we have a complete code, our job is finished, the DNA is shipped over to isla sorna where the other take over and fertilise the embryos and egg them, they are shipped back to us and we get this" he walked over to another machine, a long metal arm was turning the eggs " these eggs are made from special plastic they mimic the features of a real egg, this machine here acts like the mother, keeping the eggs at a constant temperature, turning them, after nine months, we get this" his attention turned to one particular eggs, it was moving, and then a cracking started, long cracks appeared in the egg and a snout pointed out, Hammond pulled on his gloves and helped the animals out "there u go, come on, push, come on, you can do it" he was talking to the egg he looked up at Donald " I've been here for the birth of every animal in the park" the animal finally emerged was wrinkled, blood red, and small " Any questions Mr Gennaro" Henry said " just one, what species is it" said Gennaro looking at the little dinosaur " it's a umm. Velociraptor" Gennaro looked intently at it " interesting" he said blatantly " Speaking of Velociraptors, we are going to the raptor paddock, where our game keeper is meeting us"

A blood-curdling scream filled the air. Gennaro jumped in fright and gazed at the "raptor" pen. He listened to the primeval snarling coming from within the dense foliage behind the thick electric bars. He hesitated but stepped closer. Looming over the pen was a tower, on which menacing looking machine guns were posted. A man in khaki clothing glanced from the tower and started to head down the stairs to meet with Gennaro and Hammond.  
"Good morning, Mr Hammond", he said quietly.  
"Ah, morning Muldoon", Hammond grinned, "How are they?"  
"They're as well as can be expected. We're feeding them soon", Muldoon, a big muscled man with a hard look on his face stepped closer, looked Gennaro over and nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Do you have any problems with them, Mr Muldoon?" Gennaro ventured timidly.  
Muldoon ignored the frantic waving and panicky looks Hammond was shooting him behind Gennaro's back, "Yes, we do. Lots of problems".  
"Are they dangerous?"  
"Dangerous?" Muldoon laughed harshly.

He thought back to the terrified screams of the worker as a huge taloned feet tore through the air, seized him and yanked him into the cage. He could hear the shrieks as the man was torn to pieces whilst still alive. He hadn't acted fast enough. If only he could have reached for his shotgun and fired instead of grabbing the man…but it was too late now.

"Yes, they're dangerous. Lethal at eight months. I've hunted most things that can hunt you but the way these things will…"  
"Why are they so dangerous?" the lawyer pressed.  
"You name it, they can do it", the game warden answered, "They can rip a man open in one swipe of their claws. They can run fifty miles per hour if given the chance, leap sixteen feet from a standpoint, bite through metal and figure out how to open a lock and open the door handle in a few minutes".  
"Open door handles?" Gennaro announced, alarmed, "Is there any way they could escape".  
Muldoon shook his head, "All precautions are being taken. Hell, they try. The fences are electrified, but they test it for weakness systematically, trying to figure a way out. But they can't get out. As long as the power is ticking then there's no chance that they can get out".  
"But what if they did?"  
"Then God help us all".

Gennaro glared at Hammond, "I hope you've got a good goddamn computer operator".

For once, Hammond made no attempt to cover anything up or reassure Gennaro. He merely looked at his feet and murmured,  
"Yes, I hope so too".

From within the pen, a raptor glared at the humans from the security of the foliage and snarled.  
The headboard was banging in quick succession against the wall, the springs squeaked as if they were about to break due to the constant movement; Kate laid on the bed her head thrown back in immeasurable pleasure, she was moaning with delight as she had a orgasm, she flinched grabbed the man on top of her and urged him to go faster, the man on top was Gennaro working into a sweat, suddenly the end legs of the bed, gave a last groan and broke, the bed fell and now laid horizontally, Kate shifted up the bed clinging to the headboard, Gennaro moved with her, refusing to stop, the board rocked more violently, Kate screaming in delight, Finally Gennaro slowed to a gentle thrusting and stopped breathing in deeply she said " That was bloody awesome, on the other side of the room Nedry was down on the floor with eye pressed against the keyhole watching intently and jealously as the headboard started its onslaught once again.


	6. The Beginning Of Operation Embyro

Chapter Six – The Beginning of operation embryo

Nedry looked down at his watch. Almost six. Time to get moving. He took on last through the keyhole, it was one hell of frenzy in there, he looked at his watch dare he stay any longer, we wanted to by god he did, if he wasn't going to get laid, he might as well watch some other lucky bugger do it, even if it was Gennaro and, no he decided he didn't have enough time, He stood up and stalked off, down the corridor heading for the control room, his consol was just as he left it, the control room was fairly empty, a few technicians but nothing to worry about, waddling over to his computer he moved the mouse and looking around a final time, hit the program to start Operation Embryo, the button entitled simply EXUCUTE, as he did so a stopwatch appeared, he had 18 minutes and it was going fast, he had to work quickly, heading for the genetics lab. He knew Wu and the others would be off for their dinner in the café now, so he headed over to the lab. Along the way, he was careful to avoid the few security cameras that buzzed above him. Entering the lab he walked swiftly to the Cold storage, "5,4,3,2,1" the was a hiss of air, as the seal of the lock broke, the cameras also stopped moving and everything he now did, no-one would ever see, He pulled up the cold storage cylinders cold air rushed past him, unscrewing the top on the shaving cream, he carefully place a embryo in each slot, when he had all 15, he replaced the cylinders into the cold storage and screwed up the top, that was the easy bit her thought, the hard bit was getting to the east dock unseen.  
There was one gas powered jeep left, he flung in the shaving cream, and climbed in, we roared the engine and hurtled out of the garage and down the road, to the east dock.

After a couple of minutes he was wondering where everyone was, the road to the east dock was deserted, no sound of a boat, or men, he was certain he was going the right way, all the signs were pointing to the east dock, he could see the east dock ahead, there was no boat, it was silent, where was the boat, was he late, he looked at his watch, just after six, 10 minutes left, Dennis started to panic, a huge sign, an official notice started to loom in front of him, he slowed as he reached it.

JURASSIC PARK.  
CONSTUCTION NOTICE.

DUE TO IMPORTANT AND NESSACERY REPAIRS TO THE EAST DOCK, ALL BOATS WILL NOW DOCK AND UNLOAD AT THE WEST DOCK ABOUT 10 MINUTES FROM HERE ON THE MAINTANINCE ROAD.

SIGNED

Robert Muldoon.

Damn Dennis thought to himself, he had less than 10 minutes to play with, it would take him that long to get there, he would have to go quickly.  
The maintenance road was fairly straight and he quickly reached 60 miles per hour, he quickly had to serve to avoid maintenance vehicles, he didn't have any time to swear at them back, he reached the west dock in 8 minutes, just enough time to hand over the embryos get his money and drive back to the control centre before the cameras came back to life. He just hoped he could get back in time before the fences shut down. Christ, he didn't like the idea of driving around this place with the power out.

Muldoon headed down to the garage. He had received word from Arnold that the Rex was agitated and circling near the fence. She needed calming down.

Tranq rifle on one shoulder, he mused over the problem. He would probably just hit her with one dart with maybe five hundred ccs of tranq, just enough to slow her down. The Rex didn't concern Muldoon. She was placid enough as long as she was left to her own devices. She was even shy at times, especially the day. But perhaps the parental duty of caring for the new youngster that wasn't actually hers was agitating her. No, the Rex wasn't too much of a problem. The Raptors were the real danger.

He sighed, exasperated and entered the garage.  
"What the hell?"  
One of the jeeps was missing.

No one had been authorized to borrow a jeep. Angrily, Muldoon leapt into another one and drove off, following the tire tracks on the muddy floor.

He barked into his radio, "Arnold, Raptor king, anyone there? Jeep missing from garage. Following trail, but first I need to deal with the Rex", he looked overhead and noticed on a pylon that the lights were flashing more rapidly than usual, indicating a potential power cut, "And get that idiot Nedry to take a look at the power. Christ, if the fences go out the Rex could get free. I'll deal with her first".

A garbled reply came, "Roger that ldoon".

Muldoon swore and drove off.

Nedry drove like a madman down the mud track. It was getting late. Brown, thick mud splashed into the air as he drove on, and the rain fogged up the windscreen. He couldn't see a damn thing.

There was a shuddering crash and Nedry surged forward. His neck ached and his arms hurt. He flicked off the ignition and wiped the window clear to see what he had hit.

One of the power pylons for a Dinosaur paddock loomed over him. He could see the dense foliage behind the cables and a leathery hide.

Leathery hide?  
He stared and saw it, seven tonnes of Tyrannosaurus. It looked startled, nervous almost, as it stared at the source of the crash it had heard. It snorted and shook its head.

Nedry gasped as one huge hind limb ripped down the cables in an instant. The Rex leapt, leapt, onto the road. The earth shuddered under its power and weight. It roared once, load and terrifying, and Nedry felt warmth spreading through his trousers. He'd wet himself.

Then the Rex was gone, heading off down the road the way he had come, the earth shuddering under each footfall. It was so goddamn fast!

Hardly daring to breath, Nedry slowly looked at the torn paddock and saw the baby Rex, squeaking after its adopted mother. It looked like she had gone off to hunt for them.

Nedry slowly turned the ignition key and the car chugged back to life. Relieved, he reversed and then drove off, heading for the dock. He could make it yet, as long as he hurried.  
He looked at his watch, damn, it must have smashed in the crash, he didn't know how much time he had left, but the fences were down, because the t-rex was now out, which means he was late, driving as fast as he could and constantly looking over his shoulder for the t-rex he eventually reached the west dock, Dodgson was there waiting for him, he ran up to Dennis " You have them I presume" he was excited, " Hand over 1.5 million and you can have the embryos" said Dennis, Dodgson bent down and picked up a large briefcase, he flicked it open, it was packed full of money, he closed it and handing it to Dennis " Very good Dodgson, you are good to your word" Dennis extracted the shaving cream cylinder " 15 species as asked, nice doing business with you Dodgson" Dodgson turned and headed back towards the boat, Dennis kicked the jeep back into life.


	7. Catching Mommy Rex

Chapter Severn – Catching Mommy Rex

Muldoon roared down the mud track, and skidded to a halt outside the rex paddock, it seemed quiet Arnold said it was agitated, and yet everything was quiet, he climbed up the high hide, he got Eddie to make one for the t-rex paddock because he wanted to keep an eye on thing, from the top he could see all the paddock, every nook, cranny, every last bit of the enclosure, but when he got up there he was horrified, the juvenile rex was wandering around the paddock helplessly, soft whimpering noises were coming from it, but where was the adult, the was no noise of agitation anywhere, he scanned the area, shoot and double shoot, the top of the paddock was smashed in, obviously where the rex escaped, he should have taken the sudden change in the paddock light more seriously, the power had indeed had gone out, and the rex was out, chaos had struck, he pulled out his pair of high powered binoculars, umm. There was tire tracks near the damage it looked almost as if a jeep crashed into it, well the was three jeeps out at the moment, Muldoon had one, Harding had one and then the stolen one, Harding was at the triceratops pen, and it was no where near the rex paddock, Muldoon couldn't have done it so it must have been the stolen car and who ever took that, was heading towards the dock. "Arnold, have you found Nedry yet" there was static then " No, the technicians have looked everywhere we cant find him" there was some noise in the background someone was talking to Arnold and it sounded urgent " We have some news, one the security guard saw Dennis take a jeep, and Wu has just informed me that one of each of his embryos had gone missing, I think there's a link" it didn't take long for Muldoon to piece it together " Okay Arnold thanks" so Dennis had gone missing, embryos had gone missing, and he took a jeep to the west dock, well It didn't take a genius to figure it out " Muldoon" it was Arnold he sounded angry and worried " I just checked Dennis consol, he's been screwing with the system, that's why the fences are down, and the security doors and the cameras, and Wu has some other news, he left his hand held camera in the cold storage and it picked up an extremely large man entering and nicking embryos from the cold storage" Muldoon was worried Dennis had betrayed them, most likely to Biosyn they were going back to the main land with the embryos, the rex was out and Dennis was thought he was going to get away with it "Arnold, I think its time to call Hammond in"  
The rex was close, Dennis knew it, but where, he was driving fast, bouncing and colliding with the dirt track, and he took at sharp turn he screeched to a halt, the rex loomed above him, grunting and searching, Dennis was shoot scared he just sat there, he reached for his radio " Hello" he waited, staring at the rex " Well, well, Dennis, hope you had fun at the west dock" Dennis went white how did they know " What do you want Dennis" it was Muldoon " Um. The t-rex is in front of me now" the rex was still there " Where are you Dennis" he looked around trying to locate himself "Near the west dock, I think" he heard a rumble over the radio, looking over the cliff, just a short drop down he saw Muldoon coming toward him and crew of game wardens following.

The crew stopped short of the t-rex, they more swiftly, slowly and quietly each moving into positions, they loaded the tranq guns and aimed for the neck, they waited silently Muldoon stepped up ahead, and grinned at the rex before shouting "Fire" the rex moved to the noise, each member simultaneously fired, one hit the rex, a couple missed, the rex roared, snapping at everything, "Fire" they reloaded and fired again, it was moving too much but they hit. They knew what was about to happen and quickly moved out the way, the rex swayed, and fell, the impact was enormous, hand clapped to ears, the rex grunted and emitted pitiful roars a deep crater formed beneath it, " Good work men, now lets get her beck to the paddock" Dennis left them to it and decided upon the main road back to the control centre  
Hammond was furious " AND YOU ARE SURE IT WAS HIM" fuming that's what he was " We are positive sir, Nedry came into the cold storage and stole 15 embryos" replied Wu, and you, he turned to the guard " WHY DID YOU NOT CHALLENGE HIM" The guard looked down guiltily " Well he said he had permission from you, and he had a pass"  
"DID YOU NOT THINK TO ASK ME"  
"No sir" he looked down at the floor studying his shoes.  
" AND WHAT DID HE DO WITH THE EMBRYOS?" Wu stepped forward " The camera caught him handing something over to the man on the boat"  
" Right" said Hammond " As soon as he gets here, search him, search his room, search everywhere, if we cant find them they are on the boat." They all nodded and got on with what they were told.  
"Sir" it was Wu " We have searched everywhere and we cant find them, we have searched Nedry and nothing, we have detained Dennis and he is going to be questioned by Muldoon with a lie detector machine, The embryos must be on the boat, there is no-where else they can be" Hammond pulled out a set of keys " Thank you Henry, now get me Raptor King" Raptor king poked his head round the door " You wanted to see me sir"  
"Yes raptor king, 15 of Henry's embryos have been giving to a man on the boat, it needed to be stopped before it reaches the mainland" Raptor King nodded " The boat is to far away to catch it by boat, so we have to carry out plan B" he threw the keys over to Raptor King " Take my choppers, I want the boat blown out of the war" Raptor King nodded in agreement, " And take Gennaro with you, he needs something to do"


	8. Beginning of the end

Chapter Eight The Beginning of the end

Henry switched on the lie detector machine there was a humming and then it ceased, Muldoon turned toward Nedry " Okay Dennis, did u or did you not screw up the system so only you could fix it" Dennis sat there smugly " I did not"  
Raptor King jumped up into the helicopter and sat behind controls, Gennaro followed carrying a large rocket launcher with 2 rockets, Raptor King flipped on the high intensity spotlight, turned on the engine, the blades began to spin rapidly and it lifted off the ground and roared into the darkness.

"Did you or did you not use the code whtrabbit.obj to screw the systems up" Muldoon knew for a fact it did and it pissed him off when Dennis said " No, never heard of it before"  
The helicopter roared over the sea, Gennaro's radio crackled, " The boat left about 10 minutes ago, you should have caught them up by now" said Hammond " Nothing Yet John, We will keep you posted"  
Muldoon was getting impatient, he decided to try it a different way, do some easy questions " Dennis, have you ever stolen anything" Dennis shifted in his chair " Yes, but not any embryos"  
"Just yes or no, please Dennis"  
The helicopter started to circle, the stoplight searching, never endingly, just the something caught Gennaro's eyes, "Raptor King over there" he swung the chopper around and moved to where Gennaro indicated.  
" Have you ever talked to a man named Lewis Dodgson" Muldoon was getting annoyed "No" said Dennis, Wu went over to Muldoon and whispered something, Muldoon grinned it appeared Nedry was lying.  
"THERE" shouted Gennaro, Raptor King nearly missed it, and there it was in the spotlights gaze, the boat.  
Muldoon was onto something " Did your meeting include talk of embryos" Dennis was going to lie, he knew it "No" replied Dennis, Wu whispered again in his ear, he was of course lying.  
"Okay Gennaro, I am going to get into range, you will, when I say go, have 5 seconds to launch the rocket, if u miss it we must circle again, try to his on the first go, we only have two rockets, OKAY, READY, GO, 5,4,3,2,1  
"When you were in the Cold Storage did the thought of stealing embryos come over you?" Muldoon waited patiently the lie detector test was proving its worth "I thought that a few embryos would probably worth millions but I didn't think to steal any."  
Gennaro squeezed the trigger, the recoil threw him backwards, the rocket hurtled to the ground but missed by inches, his soldier throbbing, "Be warned you the recoil, we have one more missile, please don't cock it up"  
" Okay Dennis, last question, did you steal the embryos" he waited " No" Dennis said, " I don't believe you"  
" Why not "  
" We have audio evidence and Video evidence to prove it" Dennis just sat there impassive to the questions. " This evidence shows you taken the embryos, another shows you turn up and the dock and the audio hears you talking to Dodgson" Dennis just sat there Muldoon was pissed off, " DID YOU STEAL THE EMBYRO'S" he waited fuming " No I didn't"  
"5,4,3,2,1" Gennaro pulled the trigger, and braced himself for the recoil it hit him hard, but he maintained his balance the rocket again zoomed to the ground he held his breath, yes, there was a massive explosions, bits of the boat shoot up into the air, they was screaming, red and orange flames leapt up into the sky, smoke billowing, followed by smaller more quieter explosions, the helicopter gained altitude out of harms way and headed back to the island, Gennaro radioed in " Muldoon, we got it"  
Muldoon was annoyed and angry, " You might as well know this the boat carrying not existent Embryo's has been blown up" he express the non existent part in a very sarcastic manner, the colour drained from Nedry's face, the realisation had hit him, he had 1.5 million but he had lost the other 1.5 million, all those candy bars lost, he just sat there speechless, Muldoon grinning.  
The helicopter touched down, the whirring of the blades died down, they became slower then stopped, only then did Gennaro venture out, Raptor King followed, he left Gennaro and walked down the sand, stopped and stared out to sea, he watches the remaining fires, hiss and die, the last of the boats sink or disappear into the darkness, a metallic clink from below and something hit his shoe, he bent down and picked it up, it was a canister of shaving cream, the bottom unscrewed which he found odd, but then he saw what was inside, 15 species of embryos, embryos stolen from the Cold storage, " We've got the idiot" he yelled and stood on the sand laughing to the sky, The laughs carried by the wind, Nedry thought he heard something on the breeze, he shook it off, and shuddered, it had all gone wrong.

The End


End file.
